Baa Baa Black Sheep
by yamanana
Summary: AU Baa baa black sheep have you any wool? Yes sir yes sir three bags full... Only I might die too get this for you...


Yamanana here, I was reading some nursery rhymes when this idea really hit me hard. I know that I really have to update my other story but I was so compelled to finish this one. It is going go be really short I think only three chapters but I hope that this will get the ball rolling for a whole bunch of stories that have seemingly simple rhymes as their base.

Please review when you get to the end!

**Chapter 1- One for the Master**

_Baa baa Black Sheep have you any wool?_

_Yes sir, yes sir three bags full._

_One for the Master, one for the Dame,_

_And one for the Little boy who lived down the lane…_

A lone red light cut through the dark miasma that made up the low town sector. The wall guard Red Dog aka Inzuka Kiba was bored out of his mind. His job really wasn't meant for anyone of his skills or position. But one freakin' drink and a little insubordination earned him a one way ticket to hell. Well that is what they called it, so far the only thing that he'd see was a few collectors and a thick black smog. No monsters, nothing. "I really need to get out of here!"

"Red, get back to your post! You still got two weeks!"

"Yeah, yeah-!?"

The sudden silence caused Black Interrogator to turn around. Out from the rolling blackness a form could be seen slowly walking toward the Gate. "What the hell?!" Kiba picked up his large mace and got ready to defend his position when Black Interrogator put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy kid, that's one of them collectors."

"What?"

His confusion was justified. All the previous collectors all were huge guys with bright armor boasting about their greatness for the hunt. Some of the smarter ones held luminescence spells on their armor so they might not get lost. "Kid that there is Black Sheep."

"Really?! The REAL Black Sheep!?"

"Yeah, you just missed him when he left."

"Wait I've only been here a week."

"Well he's the real deal. That's probably the reason why all the monsters have been staying away."

Behind his mask Red Dog's eyes widened as he heard the legendary Black Sheep continued to walk closer to the Gate. The normal howls and cries of the mist were silent, only the rhythmic grate of steel against rubble. The looming figure that walked out of the mist nearly made Kiba crap his pants. Red eyes flashed from behind the dark mask. There was no fucking way that this was a sheep, more of a fucking demon. The large mask had huge black horns attached to the face. Long, wild, black hair hung half way down the collector's back. Kiba wasn't sure but the mask made the collector look larger. Although the heavy shoulder armor might have skewed his perception a bit as well.

Unlike the other collector's this one carried no stunners or large weapons. Only long deadly daggers attached to his fingers; it should be noted that the forearm vambraces were oversized to cover past the elbow and the edges looked painfully sharp. Kiba couldn't tell through the miasma but the Sheep's armor seemed mottled with black. '_Blood_?'

"Ho! Did you find your mark? You're back awfully early."

A rich baritone answered, "Yes, sir. I found what I was sent out to look for."

The voice was distorted by the mask but Kiba felt that he could sense amusement in that voice. As Black Sheep finally cleared the smoke Interrogator said, "Okay let me see your catch as well as your card."

The Black Sheep reached up into his mask behind all the hair there and pulled out three containers holding a lightly luminous gold liquid along with a small identification card. "Wait isn't that juice from the Malum Vitae?!"

"Yes."

"Weren't you only suppose to get one of those containers?"

"I have need for the other two. The amount was unspecified."

Kiba's eyes opened even wider, '_I heard that getting that manufactured stuff is ridiculously hard. How did he get three containers of it_?!'

Somehow Black Interrogator knew what he was thinking and told him, "Red Dog do you realized that you will still inhale the fumes if your mouth is opened that widely."

A red blush quickly covered Kiba's cheeks as he quickly closed his mouth. The blush was bright enough to put the red that made up his mask to shame; the slight chuckle from Black Sheep didn't help his pride at all either. "Hey don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry kid maybe in a few years." Sheep answered when Kiba lifted his mace again.

The looming collector continued walking through the gate and back up toward the upper levels. A heavy hand on Kiba's shoulder got his attention. "You are one lucky dog, it seems that he was in a good mood. Well I guess that I'd be if I had just returned with three vials of the Vitae."

"Maybe you're right." Kiba's eyes followed the form of Black Sheep as he continued on. Despite the air purifiers at the gate the black smog continued to roll around his feet. "Yeah, maybe you're right…"

The Doors burst open when Kabuto rushed into meet his Master. "Snake Master, Black Sheep is already back!"

"I'd expect no less from the best collector out there, ku ku, now calm yourself Subtle Knife, it would be best not to show your fears to one so dangerous as Black Seep." Yellow eyes behind the white mask flashed briefly.

'_How did I get myself into this_?' Kabuto thought to himself as he fixed his mask. Orochimaru's mask was devoid of the usual designs that signified rank. Only a single purple streak embellished the eye, all else was an empty white. It only made the Snake Master look that much more sinister. Kabuto was jolted out of his reverie when the door opened again.

Small whips of the black smog rolled in with the dark figure. In the white room, both entities stood out in their dark outfits. Two huge forces trying for power. "Master I have your bag." Black Sheep announced.

He reached behind him, from over his back and pulled out the vial of the Malum Vitae. "I hope you have the payment ready."

"Of course, Sheep-sama, it is always a joy to work with you. Knife the package." Kabuto jumped up at his Master's gesture.

The package was a smooth card that held no weight at all. 'Could this really be worth that much of the Vitae?'

As Kabuto drew closer to the sheep, he began to realize just how large the infamous Black Sheep really was. Blue eyes could be seen shining behind the dark mask as Kabuto put the package in the clawed hand. The Malum Vitae secured safely in his arms. "Thank you, I'll be on my way now."

Kabuto happened to catch a flash of red behind the mask as he turned around to walk out again. "Uzumaki-kun remember to keep an ear out, I might have need for you again."

"Please Orochi-san, I like to keep it professional. Please call me Black Sheep."

"Of course." Once again the door opened and small whips of the miasma blew in again.

As Black Sheep continued out the door, Kabuto let out a sigh. "Master-sama what did you pay him for a while vial of the Malum Vitae? That vial is world millions."

"A deed, to a well."

"What?! A well?"

"Exactly, a fresh water well, uncontaminated of the smoke."

"Well, I guess in a way you did pay him millions."

"Ah Kabuto you don't understand, this is the real Malum Vitae. Not the manufactured shit Konoha Technologies has come up with. This is from the Untouchable tree."

"WHAT?!"

"Which is why I was willing to part with the well. This is going to save my life."

"But the Council had refused anyone access to the tree! It was deemed too dangerous."

"Yes… but it was to me that the Council gave the judgment whom could or could not go."

"Aah!"

"Now I believe that you know now that you need to do."

"Hai!" As the Subtle Knife poofed away the silence that was left behind was cut sharply as the Snake Master's laugh resounded in the room. "Oh Naruto-kun, what are you hiding?"

Okay so here was the first chapter. The Next one will hopefully be out soon. Sorry for the mistakes but I have no beta… as of yet.

yamanana


End file.
